The Khans Return
by maticore
Summary: After the Grindelwald Disaster both Alya and Gaia Decide that the need more than just their respective counter forces, what do they decide for a solution?
1. Chapter 1

AN:This is maticore just a short announcement to say that I do not own the rights to either Fate nor HP but I do hope you enjoy yourself.

**The Khans return**

Space and time are some of the most powerful forces of the natural world. So to find Out that there are entities that can not only Bend the rules of Space/time but actually break them on a whim is a terrifying thought. Two such entities are Gaia the entity responsible for the protection of the natural world of earth and Alya The will of Humanity Both of these together are the split personality of the entity that protects the akashic records and helps guide and aid the planet.

Gaia the Protector of the natural world. This entity has been aiming to curtail the spread of humanity and their destructive influence on the planet since the age of the gods. Because of Gaia after the gods left the world mage craft lost its potency as Gaia fights against it as a unnatural occurrence. The only form of magic that is not actively tried to be erased by Gaia is that by those with a link to the earth.

Wizards as they are called have a natural filter, or core in which to draw and store a limited amount of Mana from the Ley lines of the planet. As this is a entirely natural process the planet has little problems with it.

Alya The consciousness of humanities will to survive. A ruthless entity who operates on a brutal version of ' the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few'. Due to this whenever a crisis appears that threatens the majority of humanity she sends agents to eliminate the threat. This is why Atlantis disappeared.

It was in a area of null space that the two met. Despite both entities being of seeming animosity they both were created for the goal of protecting the planet just different aspects of the task. That Goal was the over all protection of the planet and its inhabitants. It was due to this that the two were meeting as there was a cause for concern.

In the time scale it was just after world war 2 and with the mass amounts of death and destruction taking place in both the 'daylight' and 'moonlight' worlds both Alya and Gaia had come within a hairs breadth of releasing their various hounds of war to sort out the problems.

But the problem that had brought them here was the aftermath. In all things in life a balance must be kept, Hunters know this better than most, if one where to hunt too many of a specific animal it would die out or just not be enough to last for later seasons. So they live in a state of give and take with their surroundings. The same rules apply with magic. Too much magic used for ill intent corrupts the well thus inevitably leading to the creation of a counter-Ballance, a source of good-intent magic.

Unfortunately during the war there was such a over abundance of mallace released on both sides during the magic side of the war that the Ley lines will be taking decades to purge it all. What does not help is that the magus of the world giving a continuous stream of negative energy into them with their sadism.

There is nothing wrong with advancing your craft, It should be encouraged but there is a line that should not be crossed. One would think that the mages would draw a correlational between the fact that all the Wizards of their little organizations are people who managed to get to their position without barbaric experiments.

It is because of this that in several iterations of reality that the next True magic user had been completely unrelated to any of the known magus families.

Xxxxx

The entity known as Gaia looked at its counter-part in wonder. It had been a long time since the two of them had met, usually they just resided in their own little domains and did their jobs of protecting the planet and its inhabitants.

For the two of them to divert some of their attention for a meeting other than to ensure that abomination of a grail didn't go off the rails was an unprecedented event. "Alya" greeted the entity as it took a form of a human female that it used for interactions. It was this form that became the base of the legends of the Primordial earth mother Gaia in mythology.

Alya following suit took a similar form, also from greek mythology as it was the most pervasive thus effecting her domain the most. The form she had taken was that of Rhea the Titaness of motherhood. Fitting considering her domain basically has her playing mother to humanity.

"Gaia" she bowed her head in greeting to the other entity. The two inside the mental scape that they rarely used to communicate sat at a table in the centre. "Why did you call me Gaia? It is most unusual." requested Alya with a slight head tilt to her counterpart interest in her cold eyes.

"you are aware of the recent wars across the world yes?" stated the deity getting a nod of affirmation. "then you should be aware that the balance has shifted from where it is supposed to be." Gaia stated rhetorical

"Indeed It has infected the natural magic, just the feeling of the infection is disgusting" she replied with a look of utter disgust on her face. "This is a delicate situation" replied Gaia in agreement before continuing " we need to fix this before it does lasting harm to the environment and the creatures living in it" Listening to what her counterpart was saying Alya was nodding along in agreement.

"What shall be done? My agents cannot handle such a thing even my best agent would not be able to handle this, and yours would cause just as much destruction as mine." Alya said with a slightly resigned air about her knowing that both deities agents where not designed for subtlety but erasure of a threat.

"That is true that is why we need something new a weapon, a agent that is neutral between us, some one that only works for the betterment of all." Gaia explained getting a raised eyebrow from Alya. "Explain" Alya demanded.

" Think about it there are situations where problems could have been prevented if not for our domains not over lapping. If we have a single agent who can work subtly if needed, a agent who can work almost entirely autonomously to prevent problems before the counter-force has to be summoned the damage to the world will be greatly reduced." at this Alya was nodding.

"This would reduce the stress my Agents would go through, The actions some of them are forced to commit are having a negative effect on them. To be able to reduce the need to call upon them would be … desirable." Alya finished.

"Good now we just need to select our champion" the centre of the table that they where sitting at in the white mind scape glowed and showed a direct access to the Akashic records. "Hmm it appears that a fake prophecy will be made true in a short number of years." said Gaia looking over the information in the records detailing information to do with magic in that area of the world.

"Really? How does that happen?" inquired Alya confused about the wording of her statement. Gaia smiled back at her "Self fulfilment" she replied seeing Alya make a 'OH' shape before returning to her own documents.

Alya grunted in irritation "quite a few of these so called heroes while what we need for our task are either not worth the effort to bring back as our champion or would refuse or request point blank." Gaia nodded her head in reply knowing this was correct until she flipped the page and found what she was looking for.

A hero who was used as an emotionless weapon but during the summoning s of the grails had found humanity. Now she was looking for a goal, a reason to exist. To make things better her line of descendants lead right to one of the two families that the 'prophecy' will be about so they could just straight up reincarnate her back into her line, hook line and sinker. With this Gaia smiled a nasty smile.

Deciding that this would be the best line of action to take she reached into the throne of heroes, Alerting Alya to her actions while doing It. She pulled the Hero she chose into the mind-scape to explain what they where planning. So in a mist of Mana a woman appeared with intricate tattoos across her exotic skin. She opened her crimson eyes to see the two deities.

Gaia was the first to Greet the woman. "Hello Alterra,and welcome. Take a seat we have much to discuss!"


	2. Chapter 2

**The Khans Return**

Throughout history there had been many secret groups all of whom had their own goal and aims. Throughout history these groups have also had different impacts upon the welfare of the average citizen. From groups That almost brought a hoard of soul sucking demons into the realm in the mis guided belief that it would bring them closer to their 'god' to others that hid themselves away from the 'destructive influences of people' and stayed in nature.

One of the groups was the 'Brotherhood of the unspeakable" This group felt it its mandate to keep the balance and to protect magics from being lost. So they would keep a copy of any and all magics in vaults protected by the best protections they had that they would constantly update with newest inventions that both their researchers and others came up with.

But in protecting the balance the brotherhood where behind the quiet assassination of several Dark lords over the centuries. Do not misunderstand now the brotherhood was not blinded like most people by the apparent benevolence of so called 'Light lords', The order had also made several of them disappear as well. It was only After the formation of the Ministry of magic that things started to deteriorate.

As part of the negotiations with the new government The Order was allowed to Spy on who they wanted and continue their Research and development. The ministry will even provide a secure area for them to conduct their Work from and will provide a fund for materials they might need.

In Return in the treaty the Unspeakable order gained the right of autonomy and the right to recruit whoever they wanted so long as they met the standards they had and accepted. It is due to this that one Lilly Potter was recruited as a researcher right out of Hogwarts.

The country had been thrown into turmoil by a group of Insurrectionists, murderers, Rapists and other Unsavoury individuals. With her husband and his friends fighting as Aurors they were being put into harms way on a almost daily basis.

Her husband did not know that she was a Unspeakable, It was something that weighed down on her conscience but to protect him she couldn't tell him, especially with her new mission. Both her husband and her had been approached by Albus Dumbledore to join his small group of vigilantes and she was tasked with keeping tabs on them.

While she would admit to having some admiration for Dumbledores achievements she could not help but feel wary. The man had too much power, too many titles. He had been in office too long. It made her nervous on how it might have effected him. But for now the bigger threat was the Death eaters. She had a job to do, She would do it.

Xxxxx

The Order had been fighting for a few years now. Lilly was incredibly frustrated, The old man was constantly going on about how the enemy should be given second chances and would only let the members of the order use stunners and similar spells.

There had been several occasions when a stunned Death eater had been revived only to hex a Order member in the back. Her husband had been one such case. She had killed three death eaters that day, The old man was furious at her but she didn't care. Her husband had been cursed!

Her Reports to her fellow Unspeakable s continued to flow to the department including her impressions and thoughts about the groups handling of the situation. She also sent all the information she had collected on the curse James had been hit with because if anyone could figure out what it was and how to stop it, it was her colleges.

Xxxxx

Lilly was almost destroyed. Her dream of having a family had been practically torn from her. It was the one dream she had always had and now because of the idiots in cloaks and masks that possible future was a fleeting possibility. Everyone around her knew something was wrong. She was becoming more and more savage in combat to the worry of James.

She still had not brought herself to tell him what the curse was. A line ender. A Sterility curse. In simple terms anyway. What it actually does is cause the DNA of the person the curse has hit to become in compatible. So while they could still get a woman pregnant it would only lead to miscarriages as the DNA in the child would be so full of problems that it would kill them instantly.

It was a Old curse according to her boss so she was sure that somewhere down the line someone had created a cure of some sort. If they had She would find it but for now she needed to tell James, should be easy?

Xxxxx

There had been a small lull in the war and no one knew why but she was glad as it gave her the time to go through the potter libraries. They really are extensive with topics on almost everything. She was just glad that the family had the foresight to link a master book to the library so that she wouldn't need to get lost.

After the researching she had found a (highly) illegal cure but it was still a cure. It combined two Arts that had been forbidden for centuries, Ritual magic and blood magic. But she didn't care she wanted a child, she also knew that James wanted a heir. The news of the curse had almost broken him if not for her comforting him and Sirius taking him to get plastered.

Fortunately other than the three of them no one else knows about the outcome of the curse and just assumed that it had been cured.

So with a smile Lilly took the book with the necessary information and headed to tell James the news.

Xxxxx

"So you found a cure?" James Potter asked his wife with a small tinge of hope colouring his tone. "Sort of Love, It is not that simple."Lilly started softly trying not to destroy the small hope that had sprouted in him, she knew how painful this was for him. She knew that he felt like he had failed her. Failed to provide her the family that she had desired, and that hurt him more grievously than any wound could.

"Then why don't you explain it to me then dear. But remember small words not all of us are genius's like you." her husband said with a small smile getting a chuckle out of her as she knew full well that in his own field the man was a prodigy.

"Well as I said when I first explained the curse to you, Its not a standard sterility spell that would target the semen and make you unable to reproduce. This spell is infinitely crueller than that. You can still reproduce, even get women pregnant but as the curse has cause any genetic transfer with your markers incompatible it would only result in the death of the infant." lilly took a breath and looked at James. "That is why I settled on this solution. True it is classed as illegal but considering the circumstances..." she left it hanging only for James to nod in understanding before motioning to continue.

"okay the ritual itself is simple it essentially calls upon the ancestors for aid, so we would both need to be inside the ritual circle,the one asking for aid (you) would drop blood onto a specific set of runes" at which she showed him the book she was holding. "and since this is a ritual designed specifically for the continuation of a line the partner would drop their blood on another set of runes to invoke fertility" at that lilly blushed as she hesitated to mention that clothing would interfere with the magic and that it was a one time use ritual.

"The ritual basically calls upon your ancestors to aid you upon continuing the line in the best way possible. How that happens is up to the magic, you could be cured the curse or one of your ancestors could 'donate' essence, these are just some of the noted results from the ritual" explained lilly looking at James who seemed pensive.

"If we do this we could have a child yes?" he asked getting a nod "then we will do it even if they are not in the strictest sense mine they will still be my child." he said with a beaming smile. The first she had seen on his face in months.

Xxxxx

It was months after the Ritual and nobody knew about it. Lilly was obviously pregnant and so was her friend Alice Long-bottom both were grouchy and annoyed to be called to Dumbledores office late in the evening when their families had been enjoying a late dinner together.

When they arrived they saw Dumbledore sitting there with a serious expression on his face as if he was planning something. Lilly never liked that look on the old man he kept too many secrets close to his chest for her comfort.

"Ahh welcome, please come sit." he invited. Waving to chairs corgealy. Lilly just grunted at the man before sitting in one of them. "Why did you ask us to come here headmaster?" She asked a bit sharply. Getting nods from the others in the room.

"i regret to inform you that you will need to go into hiding." he said with a grave voice "and why pray tell is that" Lilly snapped at the long bearded old man. "Because a prophecy a been given and unfortunately for us all the dark lord has caught wind of it and your two families are the only two candidates." with this only a shocked silence permeated the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**The khans return**

Godrics hollow was a small and sleepy village in the countryside of England, Nothing of much note happened there. It was exactly the type of small town that a small family would move to to start a fresh with a small child to get away from the large cities.

It had happened before, it would happen again so when a small family started being seen around town on occasion it was not anything of note. The only thing that people noticed was that the child had pure white hair compared to her parents red and black but this could be explained by either a recessive trait or being adopted. So after a few curious questions most people left the adorable girl alone.

And so it was that the Potter family had moved to Godrics hollow to raise young Altera Belladonna Potter. Her name chosen to honour the donor for the ritual as well as to follow the Evans family traditions of girls having a flower name.

The only thing that had the young parents worried about their daughter was that she had ruby eyes. Traditionally a sign of a practitioner of the dark arts, Both Lily and James were not sure if it was their use of the ritual or just that she naturally had eyes of a deep ruby colouration. What Lilly did know from her scans though was that her daughter had no traces of dark magic in her.

In the early months Altera proved to be a mothers girl, she was always wanting to be with Lilly much to James dismay and Lillies delight. Naturally Sirius, Alteras God-father, would needle James at every chance he got when she would use her extra-ordinary magical strength to aparate herself back to her mother.

For just over a year life continued well with them enjoying what could be described as a ordinary family environment, well as much as one could get when you are hiding under concealment wards in the middle of a magical war.

But as they say all good things must come to a end and on all hallows eve, the night when the veil is at its thinnest disaster struck. A traitor sold the family out to the current Dark Lord whom had been informed of part of the prophecy and wanted to prevent it.

This Wizard using his agents caused a distraction attack elsewhere so that he had the time to do his task and then headed to his destination alone as he wanted no one to know about what was to happen or why. He arrived in a flourish of his long black cloak and headed straight towards what would normally have been a out of phase and completely unreachable building.

Walking right up to it he quickly cast a series of wards to stop anyone from fleeing from the area as he couldn't have his target escaping him. With the preparations done he then Blew the door of its hinges with a overpowered Bombarda curse sending shards of the wooden construct flying down the corridor behind it injuring James who was caught by surprise by the sudden explosion.

This did not stop the auror from fighting to protect his family though as he fought with all of his fortitude throwing all forms of magic from transfiguration through to curses at the Dark lord making him work for every inch that he gained.

Meanwhile upstairs within the nursery Lilly who had planned for the possibility that they would be found, She had hoped against all hopes that they would not be and that their family would be able to live a happy and simple life but if there was one thing she was it was diligent, it was one of the reasons she was recruited. So she had prepared. What she had found was a ward to protect her daughter.

Lilly had never told James this but she was a parselmouth and upon entering the magical world she had found out about the stigma heaped upon that trait she had not breathed a word of it to anyone. But wondering where it had come from she had researched her family line she had discovered her family changed there name from Evening-shade which was a magical name.

Her family was apparently a line of squibs until her. It was within the Evening shade vault that she found a Ward scheme in Parsel that imparts protection. The 'Aegis' it was named. It was designed to protect against virtually anything the only problem was that it could not protect the one casting it as it required sacrifice, willing sacrifice of the ultimate cost.

In return the Aegis would protect the one it was cast on against all. Lilly had hoped never to need to activate the ritual that would activate the protections but with them being under attack she placed the last parsel rune on the floor around her daughters crib just in time for the door to be blown open.

Xxxxx

Albus Dumbledore was seen to be a caring old man, a grand fatherly figure who had the best intentions for all. He was seen to be a wise and caring figure that was there to guide the Wizarding community into the next age. So when he announced to the Wizengamot that the Dark Lord had been defeated by the Potter child. Nobody questioned it. Instead they all cheered and celebrated. Nobody questioned where the child was placed as Dumbledore had taken the child somewhere safe.

And so it was that the war was over and a time of peace began.

Xxxxx

"Is it done?" Gaia asked her counter-part who had just returned after the events of Halloween. Alya looked at the other spirit before nodding "yes her core has been placed and the reincarnation has begun, I have also made it so that she can summon her sword to her hand as needed." She explained with distaste, she hated that she could not directly interfere or she would have taken riddles soul their and then. "Excellent things are now in motion maybe now we wont have to deploy the forces as often." at this she only received a hum of affirmative.

They could only wait and see.

Xxxxx

Albus had just deluminated the street of private drive after arriving via Apparition before walking down the street to the arranged meeting point. It was their that he would meet with some of his associates who had been running some errands for him while he had been sorting out the arrangements for his new 'ward'.

Arriving at his destination he looked around only for a tabby cat to be there with no one else in evidence. Albus had to suppress a snort of amusement at the admittedly difficult piece of magic that was rarely useful. Looking at his schools resident Animagus he addressed her. "well Minerva it is pleasant to see you here" he said with a congenial smile on his face as the cat morphed into a woman that appeared to be in her late fifties.

"Tell me albus why is it that you can tell it is me no matter what?" asked Minerva with a bit of a huff in her tone. "ahh my dear where would the fun be if I just told you?" he replied with a small chuckle. This caused the woman to shake her head in exasperation. Before changing the subject.

"tell me Albus is it true are they...?" she trail off before finishing as the words caught in the back of her throat. "i am afraid so. They fell at the hands of the dark lord before he was defeated by their child." A choked sob was heard from her at the news before she realized something.

"their child is alive? Where is it?" she almost demanded of him. Albus looked at her with what seemed to be a exaggerated sense of patience until she had calmed a bit and then he answered her. "i have hagrid bringing the child as I had to sort out details. They will be perfectly safe till they arrive. Of that I am sure." he responded.

"Wait you are leaving the child here? A child that will be famous in our world. Everyone will know the childes name. And you want to leave them here? Albus I watched them as you asked and these are the worst sort of muggles imaginable, you cannot be serious!" Barked Minerva.

Albus just shook his head "Minerva the child must be with family as the protections that lilly used where based off of sacrifice as long as family take them in the protections will remain. As the connection due to lillies blood will fuel them." Albus explained seeing that he had calmed her enough to agree with him.

He did not explain that the wards around this house had been place by him as he could not understand the protections used by lilly or modify it. It was probably some kind of Potter family magic, It was times like these that he hated the Ancient families as they had such strong family magic's where as the minor houses had not reached the point where their magic had become potent enough to become hereditary and form family magic, all the minor houses had was family spells that had been created by the members of the family.

Suddenly a rumbling was heard pulling Albus out of his internal monologue. Looking into the sky both he and Minerva saw a light descending towards the street at a decent rate. As the light approached the rumbling grew louder and louder until it resolved itself into the shape of a motorcycle somehow suspended in the air and approaching the street.

Once it had came to a halt in front of the couple they could finally get a look at the rider of the machine. The rider was unlike any man that had ever set foot within the confines of the street before but then this meeting that was taking place was as unusual as one could get.

The man was massive, abnormally so and the same wide so when he approached the two who had been standing in the street with a child fitting in his hand it made him look...awkward. "here he is Professors" said the Giant in a voice that sounded like a avalanche.

"So they had a boy, I am not that surprised the potters seemed to be cursed only to have males." muttered Albus to himself slightly upset that Lilly refused to let anyone but a select few near the child after he had told them about the prophecy. He didn't have any chance to monitor the boys development and now he had to place the boy with his aunt.

"Do you know his name Albus?" asked Minerva looking at the boy in curiosity "hmm, if I remember at one of the order meeting before she and James withdrew due to her pregnancy they where talking about names they had settled upon." this caught Minerva interest

"Yes, if I am correct if they had a girl they would have called her Altera after the founder of the potter lineage, Altera Belladonna to be exact." he said stroking his beard as he tried to recall the evening in question.

"And if he were a boy?" Minerva pressed as the child was clearly male. His black messy hair look so similar to James it was painful. "hmm? Ohh yes the name they decided on for a male was Hadrian James Potter." Albus said as he took the basket with the child and produced a note of parchment with a name written on it.

"Now to do what we came to do." he said with a sigh and headed towards the door of one of the houses and carefully laid the basket down on the doorstep and placed the note gently in the basket. Before turning and heading back to the others, "our task is done for now, now we must wait." receiving a nod from his companions they started to leave, each in their own way.

None noticed that the basket they had just left on the door step get swallowed by shadows, leaving no trace of the child that the wizarding world would think of as Harry potter for years to come.

Xxxxx

Amid a dark forest lost to the mists of myth and legend there is a castle in this castle there is what appears to be a young woman. This is Scathach renown trainer of warriors and Queen of the shadowlands and her home of Dun scaith.

Once she was sought after for many reasons, betrothal, training, recruitment. Many men came before her for many reasons and over the years few were worthy of her attention. Eventually the amount of people coming to her trickled to a stop as the warriors forgot how to find the shadowlands. But Scathach still stood her eternal vigil over her lands.

Eventually her spear was called upon once again but this time it was by a mystical device called the holy grail. A device used to summon heroes of old for a war against each other. It was a interesting concept except that she rarely got called upon as few where compatible with her And she had left few artefacts in the world.

One day when she had just returned from the Grand Order in another dimension due to the peculiarities of the magic surrounding the grail,when she saw a bright light and a basket appeared on the floor before her.

Looking at the child and saw that the girl was asleep she decided to deal with the mess in the morning as she had just gotten out of a war-zone and was too tired to think straight.

Hopefully this wont be too complicated?

AN1/I personally think that most muggleborns have at least one squib somewhere in there lineage it would explain the "random" appearances as well as the small number of random appearances. (I don't rule out the possibility of a muggle born not having any squibs related to them but that is my ongoing theory.)

AN2/ The Evening-shade family is old enough to have members of other lines married into it thus the parselmouth the lore I am having for them is that they were attacked at some point and lost their magic and after a small while of being 'squibs' have regained their magic.

AN3/Aegis ritual- this protection a 'gauge' protection meaning the more protection for the more sacrifice offered willingly. As both of Alteras parents willingly laid their lives for her it is pretty powerful. This protection will do all it can to keep its subject in its safe, from shields to illusions to outright relocating them.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Khans Return**

The castle of Dun Scaith was a mysterious place that did not only have a physical location within the mortal world. The building also resided within the realm of shadows protected from the ravages of time standing as proud as if it had just been built. Within the manor resided the Lady of the Land just returning from her most recent conquest, the Lady Scathach, the queen and ruler of the lands of shadow.

When the Lady Scathach returned from her summoning to the Grand Order in another dimension she was surprised to see lying at the foot of her bed a basket with a child within. Looking inside she saw a familiar face as she had seen the adult of the child at the facility not an hour before which begged the question what was Attila doing here as a child? Looking for answers she saw two notes one with her name on it and another with some one else's.

Taking her letter and opening it, she could only hope that she would get some answers from this.

_Scathach/_

_ you have our thanks for helping to clean up that mess caused by Solomon, The Grail itself has been nothing but a source of grief for us and we would have blocked the kaleidoscopic magic if it was not also essential for other things such as the reincarnation cycle. _

_ Getting back on track, you have stood guard over the gates of the shadowlands for millennia putting your own desires on the back burner. So as a reward for your stead fast duty we are giving you the opportunity to be the one thing you have never been, a mother._

_ You no doubt recognise the child before you, Her name is Altera Belladonna Potter. She is the reincarnation of Attila. Raise her well, all necessary information is on the sheet in the envelope._

_ Good luck Queen of the shadowlands and enjoy yourself._

_ Sincerely/ Gaia and Alya_

Scathach was not quite sure what to say, True this was not the first time that she had been contacted by one of the entities of the world, usually it had something to do with some form of undead that needed exterminating somewhere or an uppity lower god getting too full of them selves and they needed a god slayer.

This was a first though for the both of them to contact her at the same time meant it was something big, this child was something big. It was true that she had put her desire to become a mother to the side after Cu had left. She had never found a man worth her time.

So here where the entities of the planet giving her a child to care for as her own. She looked into the envelope and found it was a map leading to a city called London leading to a place called gringotts. Curious why would they want her to go there she wondered.

Xxxxx

The next day after resting, Scathach got ready and summoned shadows and travelled to a alley close to the destination. Walking out of the side street she saw that she was in a metropolis in a place called Charring cross. Looking around for the place she needed she saw a small pub that was stood out due to how out of date it was.

As she approached the building she could feel the growing pressure of Mana working against her. It was times like this that she was glad that she had a magic resistance. Walking through the front door she could not help but feel as if she had been thrown back to her own time. The place was laid out like a tavern from so long ago that it was ridiculous.

While she was taking in the surroundings a man that more closely resembled a hob-goblin approached her. "Good morning miss can I help ye?" he grunted out as he was sweeping up what looked like streamers? "yes, I was told that this was the entrance to a place called diagon alley" she said her voice proclaiming nobility and command to all who heard it.

"Of course mi-lady if you follow me" said the hunched man before turning to a door at the back of the room and proceeding to enter a small back yard where he faced the wall. Feeling her expectant gaze on the back of his head he started to explain "this is the entrance to the alley mi-lady, all one does to enter is press the correct bricks with their focus and the entrance opens." While he was doing this he had pulled out a small wooden stick and started to tap a pattern onto the wall.

The wall almost immediately started to peel open and form a archway, she had to admit it was an impressive piece of magic, the type of magic she had thought lost due to the age of the gods dieing out. She looked for her target and saw a large marble building at the end of the road. So after thanking the small man headed towards it.

Walking up the stairs the first thing she noticed is that she has finally found where the goblins went. She just never thought that the warriors of old would become bankers, though she supposed that the skills of being a warrior would help in keeping a bank secure as well as getting a good deal.

She couldn't help but smile though as in her journeys she gained a life debt from the goblins that had not been repayed yet that could be useful. So upon entering the bank she walked up to one of the tellers ignoring everyone else and ignoring the closed sign on his desk. "good morning honoured goblin I request a meeting with your king." she said quietly. Getting a look of disdain from the goblin she couldn't help but wondering what had happened to make the relations that bad that a simple question cause that reaction.

"And who are you witch to gain audience with the king?" the goblin snapped to her putting the coins he had been counting into a purse. " May I use a piece of parchment to write my reply honoured goblin?" She asked she didn't want everyone to know that she was still around. She knew that as far as the world was concerned she was just a myth.

Once the Goblin gave her a piece of Parchment and a quill she wrote her title and handed it to him and waited. She couldn't help but smirk as the goblin paled considerably as he looked at the parchment, then her, then the parchment again. The Teller then called one of the guards over whispered something into his ear that sent him scuttling through a door as fast as he could.

"I apologise for my behaviour mi-lady we were not expecting you." the teller said before continuing "you should be seen shortly." It was not long until she was being led through the stone hallways of the building with a escort of armoured warriors.

She was led through a large set of ornate golden doors and there she was in what could only be described as a meeting hall. The hall itself was filled with banners with what she recognised as the clan markings of the great goblin clans. Adorning the walls where large paintings of famous events of their history. She had to admit it was an awe inspiring view. Straight ahaid of her on a throne made of stone was the king. "So you are the one claiming to be the queen of shadows." came the kings voice rumbling throughout the hall causing the others in the room to mutter. " There is no claim to it if I might summon my signature as proof?" she asked him getting a nod.

She held he hand out before her and the Gae bolg manifested within her grip. She heard the guards tense at the sight of the weapon. At least until the king started to clap. "So it is true, you are still alive." The smile on the old goblins face would have been disconcerting to most but she had seen worst.

"So tell me Lady of Dun Scaith what can the nation do for you today." Asked the old goblin. She smiled up at him as she dismissed her weapon, she wouldn't be needing it. "The Ladies Gaia and Alya have seen fit to reward me for my service to them" she said as she handed her letter to one of the guards at her side who immediately ran up to present it to his lord.

The look of shock on his face confused her. "You are in possession of the potter child?" he questioned to which she replied with a nod. "i do not know why the Ladies told me to come here, I Just know that they did." She finished.

"Hmm I see could you bring the child so we could verify it is the potter child as all accounts say that the child was male." When he finished speaking he noticed her concentrating until a small mass of shadows coalesced in front of her. Out of the mass of shadows appeared a white haired child.

Looking at the child before him Ragnarök couldn't help but be confused. The letter that he had read had proclaimed that the name of the child was Altera. The name of a female. The problem with this was that as far as he knew, and the wizarding world at large, the Potter child was male. There have only ever been male potters for centuries since they were cursed by a enemy as revenge for defeating them in battle.

The other problem was that the defining traits of the potters where their messy dark hair. So if this child with white hair was a potter as well as being a female. Well it suggests that there is more going on than meets the eye.

Deciding to find out he called in a inheritance bowl. He would deal with this childs accounts himself. If lady Gaia and Lady Alya are taking a hand in her life then she is too important for him not to pay attention on what is happening.

It was not long until the bowl arrived for the ritual and explained to Scathach. While she knew who the child was she didn't know who she was. So dripping some blood into the bowl the magic connected to a auto-quill stared to write out the necessary information.

_Inheritance Test_

_Name: Altera Belladonna Potter_

_Age: 1_

_Date Of Birth: 31/7/80_

_Father :James Ignotus Potter (Sterile)_

_Mother: Lillian Rose Potter_

_Reincarnation: Attila (brought forth through ritual)_

_Ladyships:Potter , Evening shade, slythern_

_God Father: Sirius Orion Black (unavailable)_

_God mother: Alice Long-bottom (Unavailable)_

_Magical Guardian: Albus Brian Dumbledore (Illegal)_

Looking up from the sheet with wide eyes they two could not help but be surprised at the information that the ritual brought fourth. The first piece was that while James Potter was her father he was sterile meaning he used some other means to conceive the child.

The second and very important piece of information was that the child is a reincarnation. A Reincarnation that was conceived through ritual. Goblin magic has a heavy influence on rituals so if they had to guess they would guess a Line renewal ritual. The final piece is the Magical guardian.

"Lady Scathach I understand the reason why you have been sent here" said the king getting a raised eyebrow. "In the letter you were directed to raise the child correct?" at this he got a nod. Then I need you to do a small ritual to become the childs guardian, this will protect you and the child from the laws of the land and give you access to the any necessary materials you might need." he explained. "Okay proceed" she replied

xxxxx

It was not long until they were proceeding down towards the potter vaults, It was here where the Items that had belonged to the family had been stored after the attack. Scathach decided that Altera would probably want some of her nic-naks before returning to Dun-scaith and maybe she would be able to find a dairy of some sort to explain what happened.

When they opened the door Scathach managed to take a few steps inside until she hit a bounded field halting her progress. It was there that a portrait awoke and addressed her. " Halt who not of the Potter lineage enters this Vault!" The painted man barked waving around a sword. Turning to him whilst holding altera to her breast she replied " my name is Scathach, Queen of the shadowlands." At this the mans eyes almost bulged out of the sockets. He managed to gather his wits quickly though.

" Your reason for being here Mi-lady?" he asked much more politely than the first time. "i am here with my charge the heiress of the house." The man scrutinized the babe in her arms before stating " the house of potter was cursed only to bare male children but to check your claim place the babes hand on the door, If you speak truly it shall open." Seeing no other option she did as bade and placed the hand on the door. A few moments later their was a glow and the door started to melt away.

Proceeding inside she started to collect a few things, stuffed dolls, clothes and crates. She didn't need to think about the money as she had all the gold she could ever need.

Xxxxx

It was not long until their return to Dun scaith, Scathach had been appointed as the magical guardian for Altera so she would need a mail address it was this that led her to get a house elf. Setting up a drop box and having their elf collect the mail for them. She also looked into setting up a back-up guardian in the highly unlikely case that something happened to her.

In the end she decided on her sister Aife Over the years they had reconciled there differences, immortality gives one the time to do that. It also helped that she trained her sisters son.

So after a meeting and explanation her sister had accepted the position as God mother to the tyke.

Xxxxx

It was not until the sixth year of Alteras life that her memories began to return to her. It had been during one of the tutoring sessions with her new mother that she remembered her abilities with the blade, looking at her mother she saw a face that she saw and recognized coming at her with a weapon she summoned the blade of mars on instinct.

To say that Scathach was shocked by the development was a understatement standing before her was a child she had come to love as her daughter holding one of if not the most powerful swords of all time. She would need to find a training sword for her as that thing was just way to powerful.

It was one of the reasons Attila was avoided in battle he weapon was absurdly powerful. The other was herself As she herself was a powerful combatant.

Alteras Instinctual memories where the first to return, things such as how to handle a sword, a bow and ride and things that she had done so much in her life that they had become instinctual. It was afterwards that while she was asleep that her actual memories started to arrive.

When she went to sleep she would start to experience her previous life. Now Altera was a smart girl and had all ready read about herself in the primary school that scathach sent her to so she got a bit of a shock when she found out that she WAS Attila.

By the age of ten all of her old lifes memories had been reintegrated into herself. She still saw Scathach as her mother as she had never had one in her past life. Due to this and her resolve to enjoy her new life as much as she could she was no longer the emotionless doll. She was a happy child who loved her mother and took to what she had to learn like a duck to water.

That was why when her mother found a magic for protecting and organising the mind. It had been Lilly-mommas if the name written on the cover was anything to go by.

The two of them set up their Occlumency and made it around dun scaith with guardians from their time in chaldea. With a organised memory allowed for her memories to return at a faster pace as she could handle a faster information load.

It was due to this that She had completed her reincarnation process before ten that and that she had mother there to tell here stories to trigger memories. If she did not have those she would probably still be in the process half way through school.

Xxxxx

It was a week before her birth day when Altera was sitting at the table eating breakfast just after a morning warm up. It was then that the mail was delivered by their elf. Sitting prime and centre was a Large yellowing envelope addressed Mr H Potter.

Their little family knew about the fact that the wizards thinking her a boy they hadn't known why until Altera had found one of Lilly diaries written in Parsel. It was in this diary that she had explained the Aegis. She had also explained how he hated hiding a part of herself from James but if he found out about it he would hate her.

They had decided to use the cover. The entire society had been programmed to believe that the last potter was a male with black hair and green eyes. And looked like James did. Because of this Altera who due to the Bloodline renewal ritual looked only Vaguely like lilly and even then it was only in the tiniest of ways was able to to walk freely through the ally without any hassle except when it came to her eyes.

Her crimson eyes kept drawing attention. She had even had a Plump red haired witch accuse her of being a dark witch, at which she replied how can she be as she was only seven at the time.

Taking the envelope she carefully opened it and inspected the contents to see what she would need to be buying from her trip to diagon with her mother. She couldn't help but sigh. The books that she got out of the vault in Lilly-mommas trunk. Ohh well.

Xxxxx

Kings cross station. The building is a large building built in a very Utilitarian way. The large amount of open spaces made it hard for a person to go unseen. So when Scathach and Alterra arrived via shadow outside and started to head towards the platform to take Alterra to her school they spotted no less than five groups of people heading towards the entrance to the platform.

Walking through what could only be a barrier of some sort they appeared on a platform in front of a Old fashioned steam train. With a shake of her head Alterra gave her mother a hug lifted her Trunk and got on the train. It is time to start her journey. It was time to see where it would take her.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Khans Return**

She knew that she had a exotic look. Her long white hair and tanned skin, her naturally toned body which had Mana channels imprinted into her skin, and finally her deep crimson eyes. It all added up to a mysterious and exotic look. Alterra knew this, so she was not really surprised that when she entered the hidden platform both her and her mother who was just as distinctively exotic as herself with her wine coloured hair drew the gaze of almost every person in the area.

Trying to keep the damage that their presence had caused to a minimum the said their goodbyes quickly, and Terra turned and boarded the train as quickly as she could so that her mother would not see the water forming in her eyes. They both had reputations to uphold. She would also tease her to no end for being a wimp. Bloody god slayers.

So here she was aboard the scarlet train looking for compartment, a process that did not take that long as she applied a judicious use of structural analysis to get a read of the interior of the machine giving her a good idea of where everyone was. So heading to a empty room she settled down for the undoubtedly long trip.

Once again thanking her birth mother for her natural Occlumency shields for for giving her her advanced memory recall, she had memorised all of the simple books that had been asked of them and was now working on lillies private collection.

There were much more interesting magics inside them. Things like messenger patronus, animagus, Runic wards and many more. With such varied and colourful magic for her to learn it was of no surprise that she didn't notice that she was no longer alone within the room.

It was only when a hand shook her shoulder that she noticed and almost shocked her. Looking at the two girls with wide eyes as she fought to get her heart back to a acceptable rate as she tried to figure out how they had managed to sneak up on her.

"Hey!" chirped the one that had shook her shoulder causing Terra to blink. Well she was cheerful. "Hello." She really was not good at interaction outside of swordplay. Maybe this could help her improve at that?

"Ohh I didn't mean to startle you, I just meant to ask if it was okay for us to be here?" she asked pointing between herself and a blond and blue eyed girl. Looking them both quickly over she noticed that they were your typical noble children nothing spectacular. She had seen them by the dozen in her past life.

"sure, it would be nice to talk to have some people to talk to." she said with a smile. "Great well I am Tracy Davis and this is Daphne Greengrass. There is a hole noble house hoopla but I can't be bothered with that." This statement drew a resigned glare from the blond.

"what about you?" she asked curiously " My name is Alterra but I get called Terra for short" she explained and just as she was about to go into her family name the door to the compartment was pulled open and a red headed boy was standing there looking confused.

"yes, can we help you?" asked Terra in a voice That could have formed a glacier. The boy had just barged into their compartment and started looking around as if he expected for something to be their. He looked at Terra and saw her eyes and sneered before replying "as if I would need anything from a evil thing like you!" before turning and leaving.

With a shrug Terra turned back to her compartments occupants. "would you two happen to know why he accused me of being evil?" she asked with her head at a slight tilt. With a sigh Daphne replied "it has been said that only those who have used a large amount of dark magic gain red eyes as a result of the corruption." she explained , at this Terra nodded.

"I can say with confidence that I have never been through any rituals or used dark magic. So my eyes are natural. It is a result of my father using a bloodline refresh ritual after he was hit with a sterility curse so as far as I know I look like my families founder." Terra explained causing the other girls to look like they have been slapped silly.

"Hold on" said Tracy "if as you said that you look like your families founder." at this she received a nod "then we would have no idea which family you were from as as you said you look nothing like your family" getting another nod "correct it is the reason I have not disclosed my family name. This way you get to know me as me and we get a giggle when my name is revealed." she said with a grin. This caused the others to laugh.

The girls then degenerated into pointless small talk until not long afterwards their door was yanked open again and a blond boy with two large 'friends' wear looking in.

"Geengrass I thought you would know better than to associate with lesser individuals." the boy exclaimed looking for all that he could like someone has stuck something highly unpleasant under his nose. "what do you want malfoy" asked Daphne who almost looked physically sick at just having to interact with the boy.

"ohh you know father wanted me to find the illustrious Boy-who-Lived- so that I could give him a proper introduction into the our world" The look of pride on his face the second he said 'father proved instantly to Terra one thing, Daddies boy.

"Ohh your wanting to find the boy who lived?" asked Terra wish a perfectly bored tone "but roumor has it one of those red haired kids, erm what's there name." "weasley" "yes thank you Tracy, weasley was seen not that long ago searching the train for something. Could he not have a head start on you." the entire time she was saying this she had been reading her book and not even aknologing his existence as he had insulted her when he first entered. Now she just wanted him gone.

From the look on his face which had went pale to a steadily redder colour the longer she continued until the door was slammed shut and they charged off down the train. Leaving the three girls smirking.

The train ride was long, about eight hours so by the time that they where arriving the sun had started to set. Disembarking from the train was almost as hazardous as it was chaotic. With the large rush of bodies some of which were very young children the possibility for some to be caught in a crush were real.

So the girls decided to wait a little for the crush to dissipate a bit before they moved. Once on the platform they were directed towards a man that could only be a half giant. he was just too large to be anything else. It was not long till they were down on a small dock that was lined with boats.

"Now only three to a boat, I don't want to be fishing any of you out."(i cannot and will not be typing accents no offence hagrid ) It was here that her to be friends got their first taste of hogwarts.

As the small flotilla of boats floated around the corner on the lake the occupants looked up to see a old castle dominating the skyline lights filling its windows. It was a sight to behold. And many didn't stop looking right up until they had docked.

"The first years professor" the half giant called out" catching every ones attention as they looked ahaid they saw that there was a woman waiting at the top of the steps leading to a Atrium to the castle. "yes thank you hagrid"

She turned her discerning gaze on the group and did a quick head count and frowned as if something didn't quite add up. "Welcome to Hogwarts,'The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, RavenClaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope that each of you will be a credit to which ever house becomes yours.

"the sorting ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." with that she left to go check that things were all ready for the new students.

"Huh so it seems that Hogwarts isn't good enough for Potter" came a loud obnoxious shout from behind Terra. Who when she turned round saw that it was the malfoy boy and decided to ignore him. And it was a good thing that she did as she heard a bit of a scuffle only for the professor to return with a frown on her face.

The Professor started to lead the first years into a grand hall that was lined with four massive tables each filled with students and with a banner hanging above them. She lead them all the way down to the front of the head table. From there the new students could see a small stool with a hat upon it.

"When I call your name you will come forward and sit upon the stool and place the sorting hat upon your head." she instructed. This garnered a positive and relieved response from the children when they realised that they would not have to do some sort of difficult initiation.

Pulling a roll of parchment Mc Gonagle started to work her way through the list. As each prospective student was called they would place the hat on their head and sit for a few moments before it would declare one of the house names.

A short while had passed until the time had come " Alterra belladonna Potter" was called with a confused voice from the professor. Her face was not much better in painting a picture of confusion. Stepping forward a ripple of murmurs spread their way throughout the hall. She ignored them she had known for a long time that someone had created a 'boy who lived' and leaked some supposed traits and events to the magical press.

What she didn't know was why and what for, and it annoyed her to no end to have her name linked to such a facimily. Upon having the hat placed on her head she felt a probe her defences. Closing her eyes she entered her mind scape to see who, or what it was.

"Well this is a first, a fully functioning mind scape? And fully defended?" said the red haired man that she found. "who are you?" Terra asked with a air of annoyance. She would tolerate a great many things but messing with her mind was not one of them. "I am the sorting hat I am here to sort you" the mental projection stated.

"And why should I allow you when I have no guarantee that you will not either keep my secrets or mess with my mind?" Terra Asked dubiously. Her mothers training kicking in on how to deal with magi.

"I could give you a magical oath?" the sentient fabric responded to her. Thinking about it she agreed anchoring the oath with one of her mothers primordial runes for solidity. After which she left her mind-scape. To wait for the hats decision.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Khans Return**

"SLTHERYN!" Bellowed the Hat at the top of its non-existant lungs. Silence, filled the wall as Alterra stalked towards her new house mates with all the grace that had been trained into her over the years. Looking around she could see reactions from shock to horror, they amused her how could these people even presume to have a opinion of which house she would be in if they didn't even know who she was?

It is even funnier to her as she is the reincarnation of the founder of her house the pillar upon which it was built. If the later generations went into one house or the other is inconcequential.

She sat down next to the friends that she had made on the train who both looked amused but then again she did warn them about her name. She then looked at her other year mates and cursed under her breath. The blond boy who had insulted her on the train was in her year and from his look he couldn't decide whether to leer at her or glare.

With a small grunt of laughter she turned back to her friends and dug into the meal that had appeared before them.

Xxxxx

Today was the day. The day in which the potter boy would rejoin the world of magic properly. Yes Albus had been preparing for this for a while. He had moved the players into place and set things into motion he now just needed his final piece and the game can start.

The boy would be in House Gryfindor like his ancestors after all he is decended from them in the potter line. Just to Ensure it he had sent Hagrid to give some pointed suggestions and advice while at the same time collecting a secret package.

He was knocked out of his thoughts as the door to the great hall was opened by minerva. All of the students sitting at the tables watched the eleven year olds walk down towards the hat looking around with wonder.

Albus looked over the new students trying to find the potter child but for the life of him he could not find the boy so it was with a frown that he decided to let minerva work her way through the list.

While the sorting was taking place he made notes of any of note faces. The heirs and heiresses of the houses sitting on the wizengamot being at the top of his list. He would try and persuade them over to his way of thinking as it was for the greater good of the wizarding world.

Finally the list came to the P's and he snapped out of his internal thought lines. And prepared to see where the boy would be put. "Alterra Belladona Potter" was the name shouted. That wasn't the potter childs name!

Wait the potter child was male! Albus looked at the girl that walked out and froze. She had pure white hair and tanned skin. What worried him though were her eyes. The girl had crimson eyes that where darting all over and seemed to be taking in all that she was looking at.

Albus could practically hear his plans shattering like a pane of glass hit by a hammer.

He shook his head, not everything was lost she was a potter after all surely she would be sorted into Gryfindor and the fact that she was a girl just opened up options for him as her magical guardian. Perhaps he should consider making a betrothal contract. "Slytherin!" and with that he decided to create plans to anchor the girl to the light.

Xxxxx

After the feast the school was dismissed. Terra really could not help but think that the headmaster had a few screws loose. First he basically invites a entire school of curious children to go explore two dangerous areas. One within the school the other the forest outside and if the reactions by the two red haired brothers was anything to go by they already do.

Afterwards the man then tries a bit of subtle word play but he failed as she could tell by what he was saying that he was insulting every one of the houses in the school. So yes terra was not happy with the man.

So here they were making their way down towards the dungeons which aparrently was where the dormatories where she will be staying while at the school are. It sort of reminded her of her home in Dun Scaith, all of the shadows and the temperature.

Once they arrived they gathered together a man who could only be their house supervisor walked in.

"I am proffesor snape, and I am the head of Slytherin house here at hogwarts." he said in a drawl while his dark eyes evaluated each of us. Terra looked him over taking in his posture his aura even the look in his eyes. Yes this was a dangerous man. A damaged man, hurt and hurting. But dangerous.

There were times that she was glad that her mother taught her how to read people as it really helped her keep an eye on who to watch out for.

"While the school has rules, I also have my own ,,, Expectations and standards. I expect all disagreements to be kept within the walls of this house as slytherin is a united front. I Expect you not to be caught misbehaving, or I will double it in private. I Expect you all to be in the top percentage of the year or I will message your parents for slacking." As he was saying these rules he was glaring at us, his glare piercing into the souls.

"Finally I expect the house cup to remain with me as our house has won it for the last few years in a row, if we don't I will find the one responsible and punish them." A chill spread through the room at that.

"Good Boys dorms are on the right, girls on the left, potter stay I need a word." with that the students scrambled to get to there rooms and out of the possible wrath of the teacher. Daphne and tracy gave a small smile before heading. Terra looked towards the Professor with a questioning look and raised eyebrow.

"you wished me to stay professor?" terra asked in a sweet and innocent voice. The mans eyes narrowed "Yes the headmaster wishes to meet with you tomorrow after breakfast I shall take you there when I hand out the scheduals." he said before turning to leave.

" I am sorry professor but I must decline the headmasters invitation." she replied with a smile spreading across her face as she knew where this was going. Her mother had explained about what he had done hence her refusal. " What did you say?" the Professor hissed out " I said Professor that I am sorry but I must refuse the head masters invitation." at this his eyes narrowed in on her " and why is that.

"It is because I am under orders from mother to never be in the same room as one Albus dumbledore without her being present, naturally things such as the great hall are exceptions but those are my mothers orders. I do apologize sir." Terra tried to look as apologetic as she could.

"Hmm well the headmaster will still want to meet with you so you will need to contact her so that she can set up a time for the meeting." "Understood" with a nod as his message delivered he turned to head to his room.

"Professor would I be able to meet with you at some point as I have some questions that I would like to ask about the school and I would presume that you would know the answers"

"I shall arrange a time" he grunted and left leaving a happy terra who left to find her room.


	7. Chapter 7

**The khans return**

The room that she had been assigned while not un comfortable was small. It had everything that was necessary though and that was what was important, and with a lifetime of memories of living as a nomad she could sleep almost anywhere.

But before she could do that she had to do the most important thing. Wards. She was in a large building with a unknown amount of people of unknown intentions. There was no way she was going to leave her back unguarded . Using the Primordial runic magic that mother taught her she set up a tuned barrier set to ignore her own signature.

The wards set up Terra got ready for bed she needed to rest for the inevitable storm that was to come in the morning.

Xxxxx

Upon the morning and arriving in the common room, what Terra did not expect was to find what looked to be a political rally taking place in the middle of the room. With a yawn and a lack of interest she approached to listen in so that she could know what was going on. The older years that were surrounding the room doing work all seemed to be amused so it must have held some sort of intreage.

Upon approach she instantly regretted it as she heard the high pitched whine of the blond boy from the other day. "It is only natural that I shall be the leader of our year as the heir of the great malfoy family the leaders of the dark faction. In the wizengamot it is up to me to take the lead" he proclaimed proudly while his two book-ends scowled at every one.

At this whispers broke out with nods until Terra yawned again. "ohh sorry but I have no time for a family of oath-breakers" Terra said. Causing a ripple of shock to ripple out. Oath breaking was one of the gravest crimes to commit in the magical world due to the fact that they were backed by magic if a family broke an oath they where forever tainted by it.

At this one of the older years shouted "what do you mean by that potter!" in a accusatory tone while the Blonds face got steadily redder. This was supposed to be easy he would be in control of the house and make a name for himself. Now it was all slipping away with one comment and there was nothing he could do about it!

" ohh its just that a century ago the malfoys where French and they fled due to a failed coup of the main branch of their family, they now no longer have any right to their hereditary name casting them out. They where cursed to bear the name of bad faith. Or MAL FOY. to warn all of their nature." Terra explained to the shock of the people in the room. Apparently the evening shades where very good at digging up secrets before they vanished during the war with grindlewald.

"To make things worse for young malfoy here his family has been operating under a false title. Their title of nobility was not earned, It was gained through paying the minister at the time galleons making it invalid by magic meaning the malfoy family has no title whatsoever in the eyes of magic."

Her part said and a final yawn Terra headed towards the hall for breakfast leaving an enraged blond with a effectively neutered power base. After she left their was a flood of slytherin students rushing towards the owlry, they had a letter to send home. A letter that would end the reign of terror one Lucius malfoy had over the other houses.

"I don't think I have ever seen any one shut the prat up so well and you weren't even trying" grinned Tracey as she praised Terra about what had occurred in the common room. Terra herself was concentrating on her meal as she was now awake, it was one of her failings she was not a morning person. "Its the idiots fault for trying to turn a school into a cult. We are here to go to school not church." Terra grumbled as she remembered her past life as she fought against the religious fanatics.

Her two friends snorted at her characterization of malfoy. It was then that a cough was heard "Ladies your schedules" professor Snape said as he handed them a sheet of parchment each, "and miss potter the head master would like to see you after breakfast" with that he turned to walk away. "i am sorry professor but unless my guardian is there I shall not be." she said in a ice cool tone that brooked no argument.

The students around her looked at her in confusion. " Sir we spoke about this last night when you asked me then I am forbidden from being in the headmasters presence without my guardian so either he or you contact her or stop asking for me to meet with him." and with that she turned to scrutinize her schedule.

Xxxxx

As a first year student in the school the subjects that are being taught are limited in scope. This is due to over the successive years many different branches and topics being outlawed or banned. The lack of overall knowledge and understanding due to the lost magic's and the gaps caused by this has caused a large upsurge in the number of dark lords over the recent years.

The first topic being taught is the art of transfiguration. A branch of magic that is based on the changing of materials and form of a object. This branch of magic is one of the foundations of Alchemy and the basics in which conjuration is based. As one of the most power intensive and requires fine control.

Charms a branch of magic based on the principles of add effects to a object. Such as increasing durability, or lowering weight. Charms is a broad branch of magic that has a use in almost all walks of life. The course charms usually leads to Enchantment and warding. To use charms effectively a spell caster must be able to control their Mana as a lot of the spell require a fine touch.

Defence are spells used in offensive and defensive roles of a fight. The spells that are used within this branch of magic are not nearly as sensitive to the amount of Mana being used as long as it is enough to trigger the spell. They are usually crude single action spells designed for fast casting.

Potions is by far the most dangerous of the arts as it is art of creating a potion with potentially highly toxic or unstable ingredients. This makes the likely hood for accidents a possibility. While there was a danger the benefits of the potions are incredible with many unbelievable effects from a vial.

Each class was shared between two of the houses, the houses gryfindor, slytherin, ravenclaw and hufflepuff. The lions and snakes where traditionally set together in classes. It once long ago had the positive reinforcement of a friendly rivalry but over the years that rivalry has grown bitter and now it has grown out of control.

So now after years of the rivalry growing it has reached to a point of a feud. The headmaster doing nothing to curtail the antics of the students.

So here the students where sitting at the front of the class on one side along with the other snakes. On the other side of the class was the lion in their red and gold uniforms. A cat sat on the desk, looking at it something rang through terras 'Instinct' using her Mana detection she could see an abnormal amount of Mana inside the cat.

"Daphne how would a cat get a large amount of Mana, about the same amount as a witch?" Terra whispered drawing tracys attention too. "hmm I suppose a animag..." she trailed off looking sharply at the cat.

" Terra are you saying that cat is an animagus?" she asked equally quietly. "i do not know I just know that I can sense a large amount of Mana in that cat" it was then that a group of lions burst into the room. They were lead by the red haired boy who had insulted her the other day. "ohh great she isn't here yet can you imagine the old mogs face if..." at that the cat jumped off the desk and transformed into professor mcgonnagal "that was bloody brilliant!" exclaimed the boy. Pulling a groan from Terra as her friends giggled at her. "i really cant believe we have to share a class with these morrons."

From their the class proceeded with the teachers explanation of her craft and thus began the day. All in all. Not that bad


	8. Chapter 8

**The khans Return**

Transfiguration, the subject while being taught was contradictory in nature as you are trying to change the materials and shape of an object. Understanding how to do such a thing with ones magic and the process behind it is tricky as while magic itself from the current understanding has little to do with science the art of transfiguration is closely related to the sciences in what you need to understand.

For a person to be effective in the art one needs to understand all the processes of the change and in essence 'will' it to happen with their Mana. This is what Terra picked up while she was reading the books she got from her father, but when she read the books of the first year curriculum the explanation in how to transfigure was so obscure that it was next to useless.

The first lesson was not that complicated, It was a lesson on control and usage of their Mana in a controlled manner. Not that the others in their class knew that they where focused on the task given to them. The task its self was a pointless one, Transform a wooden match into a needle.

The next class was the charms class, The class was being taught by the head of the Raven claw house Filius Flitwick. This class proved terras assumption that the start of the school will be about getting the students to gain control over their Mana reserves and get used to the feeling of drawing upon their magic while casting spells while using small and simple magic.

It was not long after the classes that the students made their way towards the hall where lunch was being served. Terra chatting to her friends could not help but feel like something was about to happen. It was twigging at the edge of her senses but the mass of innate natural Mana that was within the walls of the structure was blocking her from being able to sense much more than what was within the hall she was in.

It was good training though for being able to block out interference that was getting in the way of her senses.

Xxxxx

Within the edges of hogs Meade a small mass of shadow came together and from within out walked a woman. Setting a brisk pace she was heading up the cobbled path towards the castle using the shadows she faded through the gate that was blocking her path setting off the wards within the school.

Still at her steady pace she could not help but compare the building to her home, it was a grand edifice. One that was seething with Mana. She however was not happy to be here she had a lot of business to take care of, she had now reconnected with the physical world and had decided to indulge a bit in its pleasures now that her daughter was at school, But here she was after receiving letters demanding her presence by that meddling old fool.

She was just glad that her daughter had remembered that she was not to be in his presence without her, no matter how much the girl had changed she did not want that man to trigger her...anger.

Xxxxx

With what sounded like thunder directly over head the doors of the great hall flew open. Thus they revealed the Duchess of Skye and queen of the shadow lands in all of her glory not that many knew who she was or could feel the overwhelming presence that she kept restrained below the surface so that it didn't interfere with her daily life.

Gracefully prowling up towards the table at the head of the room, her eyes surveying and cataloguing everything. It was obvious to anyone that just from the way she carried herself that this was the woman who raised the girl-who-lived. The two moved the same way, they didn't walk they stalked.

When she reached the head table, in front of the head master everyone could feel the temperature drop from the atmosphere between them. "Do you wish to tell me Why my daughter has had multiple 'requests' to come to your office? Its not even the end of the first day!" barked the woman harshly at him not caring about who was listening.

Gathering himself from the unexpected arrival he regained his genial grandfather mask and answered the woman "Well my dear since I am her magical guardian I needed to ensure her well being" he replied in a gentle and calming tone, what he did not expect was for her to snort in derision.

"You must be senile old man" she scoffed. Getting shocked outrage from some of the hall. "Also never address me as 'My dear' again I am of a much superior house to your pitiful one, noble house of dumbledore." she said diminishing him. "Also it just goes to show how little you actually know you have not been her magical guardian since the day after you abandoned her, that action declared you unfit. Meaning ms mcgonnagle is the guardian of the students not you dumbledore." This shocked the hall.

The Greatest light wizard who was said to have been training his protegy had just been said to have been unfit as a guardian. It was at this point that the headmaster tried to move the meeting to his office before any more damage could be done.

Xxxxx

Just before the door opened Sitting at the Slytherin table was Terra and her friends at was was fast becoming their spot on the table. Terra herself was now infamous in the house due to the smack down she layed on to malfoy and she now had a large amount of pull within the houses internal rank structure. Due to this she was given a little bit of lea way in some issues but her actions where also given scrutiny.

During the meal Terra suddenly stiffened she would know THAT signature anywhere. Her friends where confused until she looked at the door seconds before it was burst open.

A Beautiful woman in purple armour and silver shoulder guards stalked in. her presence was a living thing for those who knew how to sense others. The woman despite suppressing much of her presence was such a dominating presence that she was unconsciously forcing all eyes on to her.

Terra could not help but smile. Her mother was here. True the woman was a bit rough around the edges but what do you expect from a millennia old warrior queen. Of course she would be set in her ways. Other than that she was the most caring and loving person she could ask for. She even taught her her personal magic. Primordial Runes.

Some back and forth happened in which the old goat was humiliated until they decided it was time for the chat to finally happen. So as the group was passing by The headmaster, Mother, the heads of houses professor Snape made sure to pull me along for the trip as it was the one and only time that I would accept it.

The two heroes could only dead pan at the password given at the door guardian in front of the office. Seriously who uses 'milky bar' as a password? Upon entering the office the only things that impressed Terra was the number of magic portrates and if her guess was right and they were of former headmasters it just showed how old the school truly was. The other was the phoenix. Such a beautiful bird and it was cooped up in a room such as this.

Sitting down in his chair behind the desk dumbledore observed the pair for a while before initiating the conversation as it seemed that neither of the pair would do so. "Thank you for coming, I just wish to ask you some questions." he said genially

"and why is that?" replied her mother in a scathing tone "its been one day I am sure that no problems have occurred." at this nods from the teachers confirmed her assessment. "This may be so but she is a" he tilted his head in thought. "Large figure in our society we must ensure all is well."

"No your job is to ensure this establishment is running well it is my job to ensure she is well taken care of. Any more than that and you are crossing your spheres of influence we would not want that now would we?" Asked Scathach in a innocent tone that every one could tell was anything but.

The reactions from the staff to the conversation was amusing to Terra it was also quiet telling about the person. Professor Snape was smirking at the headmaster having his authority questioned so blatantly. He seemed to be enjoying the show. Professor Flitwick seemed to know who mother was and was trying to hold back the fanboy that was in him. He was a half goblin and they all treated mother similarly her being a warrior queen it just sung to their culture. Professor sprout seemed to be on the fence as she seemed to agree with points mother said but also wanted to ensure about the welfare of the students, understandable.

The one that irritated me was the one that the portrates of my parents said would be a good teacher, and she was but she also seemed to be blindly loyal. Well at least mothers friend is there if I can get a chance to talk to him alone. Noticing that the verbal duel was finishing Terra focused back on what was going on in the room.

"Miss You said that you were her guardian since I left her with her relatives care to explain?" asked a irritated headmaster. Apparently the sniping mother had been doing was getting to him. "certainly The spell lily used to defend Alterra detected danger and moved her to safety. This is the same spell that was hiding her gender and looks by the way. It was a family spell from lilies side of the family making Alterra a pure-blood by your reckoning." This shocked the room but also explained things. Such as how lily and her sister looked nothing alike.

"When I took her to Gringotts I found the spell" "then you must hand it to the ministry for the greater good!" demanded dumbledore abruptly only to get a glare before her mother continued "which requires to be cast in a almost extinct language and forgotten runes and a life to protect a life. It is a ancient form of magic used to protect"

The look of horror on the faces of the people in the room was incredible "to think that lily would delve into dark magic" muttered the headmaster. It was then that laughter broke out from the two females he had been questioning. To the shock of everyone there.

"Are you so naive as to think the world is black and white in its orientation of morality? Good and evil, light and dark?" asked Scathach in a incredulous tone. She really could not believe that any one could be so stupid.

"That is how magic" he started trying to explain but a bark of laughter interrupted him. "Sweety feel free to ignore him he clearly knows nothing about magic." her mother said to her she could not help but agree. In her experience the vast majority of magic's where actually grey but there where helpful dark magic's and rituals. The unforgivable would be prime examples as they had (if used right) medical usages. Where as there was light magic's that was dangerous the patrons for example could kill by using to much magic as it is a exceptionally powerful magic.

Watching the reactions Terra sighed and looked at her mother she could tell this was going to be a long long chat. And was one that she was not needed for as by the looks of it and the attempted subtle probing that her magical resistance was rebuffing from her mind. The head master was trying to gain information about her home life which she was not going to tell him as he had no right to that information. If he wanted it he would have to go through her mother. That would be something she would pay a considerable sum to watch.

"Mother I shall return to the hall as it seems my presence is not required. Also my next lesson is with the Potions master and I doubt that he would appreciate tardiness." she finished with a glance at her head of house. She then turned on her heel and left the up and coming train wreck. She could feel her mothers agitation and wanted to be nowhere near it as she was not at her top form yet and was un armed. Being in such an situation was a dangerous place to be.

Leaving the room she headed to the hall to finish her meal, and could only hope that her mother does not get annoyed to the point that she kills her teachers.

Xxxxx

It was not long after the meal that the first years Gathered in the dungeons. In the cold and dark corridors they waited outside a class in which they would be taught potions. Standing with her friends Terra had been telling them about how her mother had been tearing into Dumbledore before she escaped the situation when she felt someone walking up behind her.

Turning she looked to see who it was and when their eyes locked they flinched something she had started to take pleasure in as it showed how weak willed they were. Before her was the red haired boy from on the train. "Potter why are you speaking to such snakes when everyone knows your family is a light family!" he yelled out drawing the eyes of everyone in the corridor.

"hmm which family are you talking about my mothers or my fathers?" she asked innocently a small smile on her face. "your a potter obviously!" he barked with pride in his voice as if he had just one the argument. She nodded her head " ahh so the fact that the founder and matriarch of the Potter clan is Attila the hun, person who almost destroyed Rome is classed as a 'light' orientated person thank you for clearing that up for me" she said with a pleasant smile on her face while internally laughing at the pale faces and look of shock on the gryfindors faces.

She heard a small giggle that was Tracey trying to stiffel her laughter. "Stop Lying there is no way that is true." barked the boy. Terra sighed "look..." she waved her hand at him but he seemed confused so Daphne supplied his name for her. "weasley" "thank you Daphne. Now look weasley I did not need to tell you any of that but it was the easiest example there is not a family here who is fully dark or fully light. It is a stupid concept since the majority of magic has no affiliation what so ever." with that she turned away just in time for Professor Snape to come storming down the corridor not looking happy. It seemed as if the meeting between my mother and the headmaster had went poorly.

"Get In. Now!" he barked as he headed to his desk. Waiting for the class to settle began his lecture. "there shall be no silly wand waving nor incantations within this class. The art of potions making is a subtle and dangerous one but with it one can put a stopper on death, bottle fame and brew victory."

The entire concept of all the different possibilities of the potions. She remembered from one of her summoning she had met a Medea the things that woman could do with a potion where scary. Terra watched as some questions where asked of the students, from what she could tell they where hard questions, not ones that you would expect to know right away but the sort used to jolt someone into studying so as to not be caught out with that again. Or at least that is what should be what happens. Whether it does or not is a different matter.

When their first task was posted they could begin and Terra could only be thank full for her mother Lilies note books on this subject as it was making it a lot easier and safer. Writing down the instructions first so that when the air is filled with the steam from the cauldrons she wont have trouble seeing was the first note from lily. The second was a repulsion charm to keep things out of the cauldron.

Thus the task begun. Continuing on till completion with little issue. The only problem Terra had was from the malfoy boy trying to sabotage her work. At the end they made their way back to the hall for dinner. The beginnings of a new year had begun and it was looking to be an interesting one. They could only hope that their would be no trouble .


	9. Chapter 9

**The khans return**

The first week had been interesting for Terra, while she was not without her knowledge in the mystical arts she was not as trained as some of the other heroes that she had worked with in the chaldea. Living another life was also a novel experience, one without war and destruction. She had friends and her only worries were simple things. While her memories from her time as Attila helped keep her centred she was enjoying her time.

So as she sat with Tracey and Daphne preparing for their second week she could not help but smile over the fact that here she was a warrior from history, going over the motions of preparing for the next week of classes. It was amusing to her. But then again she was not at her peak yet and mother could still kick her across the training field...for now. For now.

Xxxxx

The meeting with The childes guardian went horribly wrong. First not only did they barge into his domain without permission. She then had the gall to accuse him Albus Dumbledore of being Senile! how dare such a nobody do such a thing. The woman claimed to be from a high stationed house, he doubted that no woman of such a house would dress like that, it was a shameful way to dress!

That was only the beginning though. When he tried to inquire about the potter childes living conditions the woman had quickly rebuffed him by using his own stations as a counter. He could not say anything as it would only bring unwanted scrutiny upon him. Then came the revelation that Lily was adopted.

This not only shocked most but destroyed a lot of the propaganda that he had been using about how muggle-borns were naturally better! He had been using lily as his totem. Since she was dead she could be safely used without any complaint as she was not their to complain.

The final bit was when the woman accused him of knowing nothing of magic. That was a blow to his pride. He had been studying the magical arts for close to a century of course he knew about magic! The problem though was that the woman gave Evidence, Actual examples of when dark magic can be used for light purposes and laughed at them when they could not respond to them. She just walked out of the room laughing calling them naïve.

His job as being the guide to the Potter child has become a lot harder, If the child shares similar views as this woman then the coming years are going to be very troublesome indeed.

Xxxxx

The door to the office opened. It was a dark room, more of a laboratory than a office, but it served enough of the purpose to do its job. So in walked Terra looking at the man sitting at the desk. She had asked for this meeting for a purpose.

Alterra had read her birth parents journals to get a feel for what they where both like, she had wanted to know who they were. She also had their living portraits, and while they where good to have and helped her in many ways they where snap shots of history. They could not change as they where in a sealed environment, she would not know what sort of people they where as to how they react to things other than what her and mother told them. This limited the interactions somewhat.

This left her ways of learning about her parents to asking about them from people who knew them, unfortunately the majority of the people who knew her parents had refused to contact her, even when she had returned to the Magical world. Professor Snape however, Her mothers journal had mentioned that he had been her best friend until a unfortunate incident at school. So the chances that she would be able to get some information from him will be better than most.

Xxxxx

Severous had been trying to avoid this meeting. He really had, While he could not vent about a miniature James Potter walking around the castle it still caused him discomfort to know that her child was here. True meeting the woman that raised the girl had helped ease his worries, such a woman just from the way she held herself would not allow for Pig headedness in her ward.

So It came down to this the girl standing across from him. She was scarily different. Her caramel skin almost as if she had been forgotten on a beach somewhere. Her shock white hair, Those scarlet eyes. You could not find a more opposite from his antagonist if you tried. The question was how had this come about? He needed answers.

Xxxxx

"welcome to my office Ms potter you requested a meeting" came the silky voice. She could not help but note the way he did it, the inflections and tones that while setting her at ease still held enough of a tone of subconscious warning to not let her settle. This was a man that had experience at subterfuge.

"Why yes sir," she started her tone pitched with respect to his position. She was after all a student. She did respect the talent it took to get his title as potions master. Whether she respected him as a person was to be seen. "i have come with both school and personal matters." she said and at the word personal she saw his eyes dilate. She knew the keen mind was racing to try and piece together what she could want.

"Very well, We shall start with the schooling matters." he said as he settled down hoping it was not like the usual childish nonsense he had to deal with. "Of course Professor, The First piece I would like to ask is if there is some where some one might obtain the schools codes?" this caught him off guard the schools codes? What did she mean? "Explain" nodding Terra continued. "well professor one cannot follow the establishments rules if they do not know what they are, I simply wish to find what one can and cannot do. As you said any punishment would be doubled and we would not want that." she said softly

This caused a smirk to cross his face. This girl was more slytherin than she let on and even when she let a bit out she still hid more. He did not know if he should be angry or happy. "There is a book that you may borrow from the library with all of the rules of the school from the founding to modern, It even shows the importance of each rule allowing them to countermand others." this brought a smile to the girls face "thank you sir I am sure that will save me a lot of trouble in the future."

yes I am sure he thought to himself. As he watched the girl think. "is their anything else?" he asked watching his students confused face. "no, so I shall continue on to the personal matter if you wish?" at which he nodded, he might get his question answered as it was a personal one.

"well Professor I know that you were my Moms friend at school" she said shocking him with the bluntness of her approach. "I know this as Mother was granted access to my vaults as my guardian and retrieved my moms Journal and my birth parents Portraits." This shocked Snape. Everyone thought the girl had been raised away from magic. Even when the woman who had showed up claiming to be her mother had appeared they staff still thought that she had been isolated from the magical community due to their being no news of potter. But from what the girl had just said she has had dealings with at least gringotts and has known of magic for a while.

"That is true?" he ground out his resentment of his past mistakes coming to the fore. "Sir I also know the situation about your incident with my mom. That is not what I am here for all though I might be able to help." this confused the professor till he remembered what she said, she had the portraits, living portraits. It might not be exactly the same but it was something.

"I see" he whispered "and what is it you wish to ask of me?" he asked looking into the girls young face. "i wish to know what my parents were like, I understand that they changed when they left but I wish to know more about them." the child like innocence in the request shocked Severous, the girl had barley shown any emotion on her face since arriving at the school yet the hope shining in those crimson orbs as she looked at him!

"Fine, I will tell you but first answer my question." he said getting a nod to show she was ready. "While I can see your mother in you I see non of your father why?" the question could have been taken wrong but the pure curiosity with which it was asked. Alterra thought about how to answer before deciding to go brutal It is not as if it would change the past.

" I will be honest, all I know is due to mothers journal." she said getting a nod. "with that proviso according to her father was cursed in the back in the war with a line ender due to Dumbledores second chances policy" this caused Snape to wince. He himself had a family he just never told anyone. His reputation would tar them and he did not want that for them.

Snape himself had also studied deep into the dark arts in his youth, he had found several different types of 'Line enders' he did not want to think about the possible effects that had been caused. " While both of them hid it you can guess that they where devastated as they had been trying for a family." Alterra continued. Getting a nod from severous. One of Lilies fondest dreams was to have her own family to love and care for. So something like this would be devastating.

"Lily found a cure within the potter family magics. A ritual that called on the ancestors to aid in the continuation of the line." this shocked the man. If this ritual called on her ancestors then who was her parent? Nodding that he understood. Alterra continued "because of this ritual I am the daughter of lily potter and the sister of the potter matriarch Attila." she said with a smirk. As the name clicked from what he heard earlier from her conversation with weasley.

_FLASHBACK_

_"hmm which family are you talking about my mothers or my fathers?" she asked innocently a small smile on her face. "your a potter obviously!" he barked with pride in his voice as if he had just one the argument. She nodded her head " ahh so the fact that the founder and matriarch of the Potter clan is Attila the hun, person who almost destroyed Rome is classed as a 'light' orientated person thank you for clearing that up for me" she said with a pleasant smile on her face while internally laughing at the pale faces and look of shock on the gryfindors faces. _

_END FLASH BACK_

Silence fell over the room as the professor digested what his student had just told him. It was a incredible piece of information, here was a girl, not even 12 and she was directly related to a living legend. The girl looked as if she did not even care.

Alterra however had other things on her mind, to her While 'Attila' Was for all intents and purposes a different person, she could not care in the slightest she had only told the professor that so that he would keep his side of their bargain, Besides its not like it can be used against her in any way. Not with the backing she had.

Pulling himself together the potions master opened one of his drawers and pulled out a series of pictures that he had. "Lily evens" said the man in a quiet voice as if in a daze. While sorting the pictures. He then pulled a glass and poured some sort of drink into it.

" Under stand this miss Potter I will never do this again. So pay attention and I will be paying extra attention to your work in class from now on now I know you have her journals, I know she kept detailed notes on potions." Alterra just raised one of her eyebrows but nodded it did not matter she was ahaid of the class anyway.

"to begin both lily and I lived In the same home town." started the man as he started to tell her about what her parents where like. She could not help but be fascinated at the growth shown from the facsimiles in the portraits and the way they acted at school adjusting for personal bias.

It was not till later that evening that she returned to the dorm with much to think on. Having had a long evening of conversation with her head of house Alterra retired early. She needed to process what had happened. To understand what she had been told. Maybe she should talk to her friends in the morning? That was something that she liked about this life. She had friends. Not war brides. Not generals. Not soldiers. But friends. People who like her for her. Not her power.

While she was still uneasy being blasé talking about herself, she was opening up to them and it was nice to have people she could trust their. People she could just do pointless things with. So yeah maybe she would talk to Daphne and Tracy about it they do have very different view on things after all.

Till then to bed.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Khans Return**

The rules and charters that had been emplaced within the walls of the castle were many, confusing, and some times contradictory. This was to be expected from an establishment that had been in place for about a thousand years, but some of the rules were just petty. Like one of the rules outright bans snake familiars, but it is overruled by the earlier and more powerful rule stating that if a person can control a familiar they are not to be separated.

There are several instances of this happening where a headmaster from one of the later generations who had a clear agenda tried to implement a set of rules. These rules were then immediately overruled by the originals. As with every institution through the written rules were not the only rules there. Each of the four houses had a set of unwritten rules, a code of conduct in how to act.

These codes were the hidden guidelines on what it means to be a member of the house. The problem was for Terra, after being told the unofficial rules once she knew that she was going to blatantly ignore them. It might seem like she is not up to par, but she just could not be bothered with all the political nonsense. For example one of the rules was that each year must elect a leader to represent them at the house council to bring forth issues. This and of itself was not a problem it was how the leader was chosen.

The leaders were usually chosen by a form of political maneuvering. Terra, unfortunately, had become the first-year leader by slapping down the Malfoy family and thus gaining a large amount of sway with those that had been present. She had not even noticed what she had done until her friends had told her.

So during the week, Terra decided that the Slytherin unwritten rules were nothing more than an annoyance. They would get in her way besides if she was to be properly cunning she would not follow their rules and expectations, no she had other ideas, plans that would erase this pitiful civilization and create something better in its place.

Her first chance came during the flying lesson. It was all thanks to Draco and if she was not keeping her calm demeanor up she would have cracked a smile. That morning while they had all been eating their meal, she watched as Draco and his two bookends approached the Gryffindor table. The mail had arrived not too long ago and a letter from her mother had arrived detailing some of the things in the modern world that she had seen when she went exploring.

Watching the blonde carefully she watched him pick up an item from the table while mouthing off at the occupants. She could not help but wonder how the boy had made it into the house of the snake. Maybe he had an excess of ambition? Whatever it was the boy was a disappointment so far. Turning back to her friends, she prepared for the day.

Xxxxx

Flying lessons, a mandatory part of the classes within the curriculum. All of the students are taught how to fly one of the enchanted brooms. Items, that despite being every day items are only really used by those who cannot use types of transportation magic and those who are playing magical sports.

The classes themselves were truly unremarkable. They were made up of the instructor who would, from a position at the head of the class, demonstrate to all of the participants what was required.

In this, they were taken through the process step by step with the instructor correcting mistakes, such as stance and grip. Due to this most of the students get a handle of it within their first few lessons with only those with severe phobias never really getting a handle of the skill.

As such, when Terra's class was lined up in front of Madam Hooch, the instructor with what could only be described as ancient brooms. Everything was going well, people who had natural talent and skill shone through the initial step to call the broom to a persons hand, those types of people were shown.

During the next few minutes, Madam hooch spent most of her time trying to fix the habits picked up by young wealthy children. Children who would play on such items at home, and thus gained an ingrained way of doing things. It was at this point that things went wrong just as the teacher was about to dismiss the class, one of the students, a boy named Neville Longbottom panicked and accidentally took to the air.

Whilst in the air his panic only grew and the broom went into a more uncontrollable flight at an unreachable height. In this situation, all one could do was watch in fascination as there was nothing one could do. As the class watched on, Neville crashed into the castle with an almighty smash. Getting caught on the brazier before finally falling to the ground.

Thankfully the instructor took the boy to the medical wing but with all teachers gone Draco felt brave enough to act out. Walking over to where the Gryfindore had fallen he bent down and picked something up from the ground. From where Terra was standing she could see a small glass orb, filled with smoke.

The blonde was tossing the orb in his hand with a smug grin on his face. Knowing that this could only mean trouble and wanting to connect with her godmother's family, Terra walked up behind the boy and placed a hand on his shoulder.

The touch caused him to shudder, he was not expecting it. Looking over his shoulder at who it was that had interrupted his plan to embarrass the squib, Longbottom. Upon looking over his shoulder he saw those infuriating crimson eyes that belonged to Potter. Whenever the girl looked at him it was as if she was looking through him, knew everything about him. He hated it.

"What!" he barked at the girl his tone did not even cause her to flinch on her practically expressionless face. "Mr. Malfoy, I do not know what you were thinking of doing with that item in your hand but I expect that you were not going to bring shame to your house now were you?" at this one of those white eyebrows rose in question and he was the center of attention.

Turning bright red, as his plans had been thoroughly ruined, with that statement he ground out a reply to the girl he hated for stealing his position of power. "No! of course not!"

Terra looked at the boy in front of her as he growled the words through gritted teeth with his face beet red in embarrassment. The area around them was so silent that you could hear the wind blowing. Nodding at his reply she then said "Good then I shall return the item to him, seeing as house Longbottom is a long-standing ally of my own it is my duty to as such." and so she held her hand out to retrieve the rememberall which was reluctantly placed in her hand.

Saying her goodbyes to her friends, she then went to full fill her duty as a member of her house.

Xxxxx

The lady of the shadowlands could not resist the Allure and pull of the modern age. During her time raising her daughter she had gone out into the world, the information she had retained from her time she had been summoned had helped her from causing a scene, but she had never truly interacted with the modern world.

So with her duties as the gate guardian being somewhat lightening up and with Terra was at school, she decided that there was no better time than the present to explore. It would be interesting to see what the people of this age thought of her time.

Also, after the thorough tongue lashing that she had given the naïve headmaster at the school there should be no issues for her to deal with. At least she hoped there wouldn't be.

Ohh well there was no point in worrying about it, now off to explore!

xxxxx

Slowly time passed, Terra's housemates tried to pull her up for her behavior at the flying lessons much to the smug pleasure of Malfoy only for their objections to being shot down as quickly as they were raised. Her rebuttals about her protecting a house ally and the potential to gain capital from the move rather than using arrogance to create enemies caused pause.

Terra could not help but internally giggle at the fact that she was starting to steadily destroy the grip of the old regime, all she needed to do was continue to point out the flaws in the way they had done things and soon the next generations would be free of the taint.

So by the time that Halloween came round she was pleased that there had been only a few incidents that she had heard of. Her relationship with the day of Halloween had always been an iffy one. It was the day that she had been found by her tribe, it was the day that the entrance to the shadowlands was the easiest to access, allowing the power from that realm to be used easier, it was also the day her parents were murdered.

There were many reasons she had a love-hate relationship with this day, and her experience as a tactician had her on edge as for that matter, of course. So when she was in the charms class Practising the levitation charm, a useful little piece of magic with many utilities in Altera's opinion, It was not long before she had to release a sigh as something inevitably went wrong.

The red-haired boy who has constantly been badgering her about her fraternizing with the enemy, whatever that means in his world. Was arguing with a bushy-haired girl that she had seen from time to time. From what she could see the girl was attempting to aid the boy with his work but had poor social skills, not that she was one to talk.

She might have the ability to command like a general but when it comes to interacting on a personal level, she was still learning. She was just thankful for Daphne and Tracy for being understanding about that. She continued to watch the Gryffindors as they attempted to cast, she had never seen a more varied success or attention rate.

The girls seemed more interested in gossiping except the bushy-haired one who looked like a perfectionist, Longbottom was powerful she knew that but why could he cast the spell? It looked like there was a block on him for some reason? The redhead, well his issue was obvious with his moldy half-destroyed wand.

The rest though? They just brought her eyebrow up at the variations. Her own house was not as varied, though you could tell which houses had their magic corrupted. Those with the uncorrupted such as Daphne and Tracy and a few others had less trouble casting the spells, those closer to the light spectrum, were as those with the corruption will always find the darker spells easier.

She could not help but find it sad that people would do such things to their family magics and thus hurt the future generations with such an infection.

By the time the class had finished a good portion had been able to complete the task of making a feather float and control it for a few seconds. So when the class was dismissed and the students were headed to the great hall for their meal they heard a not so subtle conversation coming from the Gryffindors.

"She is a bloody menace I tell you ' it's win Gar dium Leviosa, not LevioSA' no wonder she doesn't have any friends," said the Weasley boy mimicking the girl with a posh voice. This brought a sneer to Terra's face, rejecting an ally just because you do not want their aid? Because they were better than you? This was unforgivable. All resources are required to be utilized properly to be at peak efficiency. A leader should not waste resources, so yeah seeing this annoyed her.

"Are you okay Terra?" came a question from her friend. Apparently, her frown had been obvious enough that her friends had seen it. "yes, just dismissal of talent like that annoys me."

The two nodded and looked at where the girl was walking away, rubbing her face where tears were forming. "what do you want to do?" came a question from Daphne. "nothing, for now, she needs space." replied Terra before tilting her head in thought, " but keep an eye on her she has talent and could be of use." this got a nod from them both before they headed down to the great hall on one of Terra's most painful days of the year.

Xxxxx

"TROLL! TROLL IN THE DUNGEON! I thought you ought to know!" came a cry from the fool that was designated as the defense teacher, seconds before he fainted. Not that Terra cared. She had read about the trolls in this little world and was very disappointed with their abilities.

Though she had to admit in a world where all combat abilities revolved around magic, anything with Magic resistance would be a tough opponent.

So sitting there as calm as can be, watching as the orders were given she used her sensory capabilities, having been able to finally filter out the background noise that had been blocking her before. The troll was not below her but above. Now that was worrying since the fool had just arrived after supposedly seeing it. So he either lied or something else was going on. There was something else, no someone else.

Terra looked at the Gryffindor table to fine the bushy-haired girl, had she returned? Was she with her house?

Unfortunately for her, the answer was not the one she was hoping for. " Daphne" she whispered whilst Dumbledore was trying to be the charismatic leader. Both Daphne and Tracy leaned in. "the Troll is not downstairs." she said getting surprised looks. "how do you know this Terra?" asked Daphne "Mother taught me how to detect magical signatures." she replied as if it was the easiest thing to do. Though by the look on the pair's faces it was almost unheard of.

"Also that girl is still up there so I shall be heading to aid her. Using my family magics." Terra explained knowing that as Slytherins they would understand that family magic would have started to be taught young and been kept secret and within the family.

With that her finger lit and she drew the runes for concealed and hidden, thus turning her invisible and unnoticeable to the shock of her friends she then walked to the corner of the hall and used the shadows to travel to an area she knew on the second floor.

She was almost immediately hit with the scent of the beast. The hilt of the Sword of mars appeared in her hand and ignited into its multi-colored energy blade. Walking with purpose towards the sound of dragging and grunting she wasted no time. Turning the corner she saw what could only be described as a mountain of blubber dragging a tree.

Walking forward she decided what her best course of action would be, but it was decided for her when it turned saw her and took a swing. As the log smashing down she jumped and landed on top of it, she ran up and with one swift swing took the beasts head cauterizing its wound with the energy of the blade. Flipping over the troll and continuing towards the door she released her blade back to its pocket.

She then entered the Girls bathroom of which the troll was just outside and closed the door and waited, she could hear the bushy-haired girl was sniffling, however, that was not what she was waiting for. It was an Almighty Crash and she knew the body had fallen. The girl in the stall came running out in shock to see what was going on. "you do not want to go out there just yet." Terra just said looking at the girl her crimson eyes as calm as can be. "And why is that!" the girl all but demanded, " First drop that tone, you don't demand things from me especially after I just saved your life from a troll," Terra said but she could see that the girl did not believe her, seeing that she opened the door revealing the body.

At this, all arguments died as she realized that she had almost been killed. It was not long afterward that the teachers arrived. Although Terra just stood and stared at them, some seemed more concerned about the fact that a troll was dead than that a student almost being killed. Disgraceful. These people were trying her patience with their views. Still, she needed to be here, unfortunately.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Khans Return**

Albus was annoyed beyond belief. He had been preparing for the potter child's return for years. Making plans and setting up for the day that the child would arrive. He had used Lily potters image as a perfect muggle born to propagate his desired message. Knowing that there would be no push back to counter it as the woman was safely dead.

He had used his standing to allow him to secrete the child with the Dursley family. A family while known distaste against anything out of the norms. Albus had been sure that the family would accept the child it was after all family.

It was at this part that he started to make several plans. Each plan was based on the type of child arrived at the school though he at least expected them to keep the child ignorant. This is what he was looking for as he would be able to position himself as a fount of knowledge for the child.

In preparation he focused on manipulating laws in the wizengamot. Making it harder to gain access to the records pertaining to the Potter family. Since he was the magical guardian, he had made sure of that when he after he had placed the child he would still be able to have the necessary control over the files such as medical and financial.

Everything had been going well. He had using his new tools for the greater good of society trying to steer it towards a brighter future when the time came for his plans to begin. The hogwarts letters were being sent out so with a small sense of satisfaction albus had sent his loyal friend Hagrid to collect the boy. He had chosen Hagrid as the man would let his favouritism of the gryffindor house leak through.

He had also given them the task of collecting the object that he would be 'hidden' within the walls. He had been pleased with his work but had put a back up plan in place in the form of the weasley family. A light family that has supported him for the longest of times. Having one of their children near the boy would not only help maintain loyalty but also let him know what has been happening. Thus everything was set. All that he needed to do was wait for the sorting ceremony.

The time had come, he watched the small procession of the first years with expectations. The Potter boy would be sorted and like all of his family generations he would be put into the house of the bold. This along with his looks would cause his peers to compare him to his parents. This constant reminder would allow Albus to guide the boy to where he wanted.

That was when it happened, most of his carefully laid plans came crashing down in one instant. One name. That was all it took for them to be torn apart. Alterra Belladonna. He had made sure that there was a careful leak about the boy. That the name and appearance had been released for multiple reasons.

First was that if the boy had entered the magical world he would have been recognised. News of the event would have spread quickly allowing him to control the event and the boys' exposure. Another was it allowed him to control who he met. The last thing Albus wanted was for the boy was for him to meet some of the still free Death Eater families. The Last one was the least important was that he was making money from the usages of the licenses using his name and likeness.

Watching closely a Girl walked out, deeply tanned skin and white hair. This was already disturbing. The potter line was well known to have been cursed to only bear males. A Result of a clan war many Generations ago. How the girl came about was a mystery but not worrying. What was worrying was her deep crimson eyes. Eyes that seemed to take in everything within her immediate vicinity.

This was not a curious child. There was a presence about this child. Something Different. He needed to plan. He needed to rework his plans around this unexpected factor.

So it was that Albus set himself down to remodel his plans for his 'savior' of the magical world. It was for the greater good after all.

Xxxxx

The girl was a menace! She had thrown his plans out of the window griped a frustrated albus. First she had the audacity to be a girl instead of the boy he had thought she was, This had caused a lot of troubles but she also had to be sorted into slytherin in direct contrast to all historical precedence. It was frustrating.

So in an attempt to get at least some semblance of familiarity and control with her he had asked Severus to bring her to his office under his role of her magical guardian. It was his job afterall to make sure that she was settling well. What he was not expecting was for her to refuse point blank. Obviously these supposed Orders from her mother were a lie to justify her defiance.

This proved to be wrong when THAT woman showed up. A woman he will never forget. She strode with the assurance and dignity of a high noble but no noble woman would dress in such a manner. Her flowing purple hair emphasizing the elegance of her movements. What followed next could only be classed as a dressing down as the woman not only mocked and berated him but also degraded him. Albus had never been so furious in his life and it was only his prodigious skill with the mental arts that kept it under control.

The meeting with the woman was revealing about the potter girls attitude of the world. Revealing and worrying. Albus could not allow that woman more influence on their savior. First he needed to see how much damage was done.

It was at halloween that he had the opportunity to see. A troll had wandered into the school and Albus and the professors had gone to subdue the creature. It was probably terribly confused with its surroundings. When they found it, It was a shock. The creature was lying on the floor decapitated the wound slowly smoking from the burn that had sealed it.

This however was not what shocked him; what did was the two students standing in the doorway that the troll had obviously been heading towards when felled. One was a gryffindor, a first year. The child was shaking like a leaf at the sight before her. This was the reason why he was against killing; it caused more trauma than just the death.

The thing that worried him was the other child. Alterra Potter. The girl was standing there as if there was nothing wrong. If anything she was looking in askance at them. When he started to ask questions. Reasonable ones in his opinion, such as why she had killed, how? Why she was here and so forth the girl seemed to get more visibly annoyed.

It would seem that she needed to be removed from that woman's custody, she has been a bad influence as I expected.

Xxxxx

The wizengamot, the governing body of the wizarding community of the united kingdom. It is this body that creates the laws of the land for the magical populace. In this session they were not talking about the country at large just a single member of its populace.

"So Chief Warlock What is the reason for this session?" grumbled out one of the older members. Here Albus hesitated, it would take some fancy and quick talking to get the lords on his side. So he began at the beginning with the leaving of the child at his made sure to leave details vague as they were not needed. He could explain the reasons for the child's safety.

During the explanation the members shifted uneasily. This was not the sort of thing one likes to hear. The Potters were an ancient family with the influence to go with it. The fact that someone might have just up and kidnapped the sole heir? It was troubling.

Once he was finished and the room was about to start demanding answers they heard a soft slow clap echo. The sound seemed to come from everywhere till the sounds of heels on the stone floor were heard. And coming out of the shadows of the dark meeting room came a beautiful woman.

Xxxxx

In Dun Scaith Scathach had been enjoying her time but came home for a rest. There was only so much one could do at a time afterall. It was then that she saw a letter of summons to a meeting of the knew once she revealed herself to the wizards they would be able to track her signature and since she was the potter proxy she needed to do this.

So it was with a groan she headed to her room to find a suitable outfit. Looking through what she had she decided on one of Skadi's dresses. It was rare but the deity was compatible with her and had come to an arrangement.

Coming out of the shadows in the ministry she used her Runes to cloak herself. Passing through the hallways quickly towards the assigned room. A large chamber held in a state of darkness with a podium and stands in light. A courtroom she assumed. Or atleast the only room big enough for the full meeting to be held.

Sitting listening to the old fool, she heard him try and paint how Altera had been tainted by her and how she had kidnapped the kid. She also noted the gapps in the story he painted. It was amusing how he could get away with it, benefits of being a trusted member for over fifty years she supposed. When he finished she started clapping at his performance as that was exactly what it was, a performance. Advancing till she was in the light she saw every eye upon her.

"Excuse me but who are you?" this amused Scathach they had just been talking about her. "Hmm I do suppose a proper introduction is in order after that fable that Albus of the minor house of Dumbledore has just wove" she said offhandedly waving her hand airily in the old man's direction. The light faction of the gathering gasped at her statement in outrage though.

"Well My name is Scathach Queen of the shadowlands, Duchess of Skye, ruler of Dun scaith and adoptive mother and proxy of alterra belladonna potter. This I swear on my life and my magic." There was a powerful pulse of magic throughout the room and an immediate effect was shown as a man was ejected from a seat. Prowling up to said seat and summoning her spear and placing it at his throat.

"Who are you and what were you doing in the potter seat!" She demanded the rage clear for all to hear. The quivering man staring at the blade just pointed , pointing straight at Dumbledore.

Albus responded " I am the child's magical guardian thus responsible for the management of her family's assets." he said matter of factly as if it should have been known to all.

It was here that Scathach responded " I told You this before Dumbledore Magic itself ruled you unfit when you abandoned her, and a guardian is to only use what is appropriate for their safety and growth nothing more you old fool, I have not touched any gold from the accounts as I have no need I have no seat hear as my title was made long before this body came into being."

Cutting off any accusations of dark magic she could sense coming a mile away "And I will tell you now I am still alive after so long due to the nature of the magics surrounding my home." She could see the look of dissapointment on his old face at having another avenue shut down.

"Now to eliminate some of these misconceptions you all seem to be working under. Some fed by dumbledore, others hidden." and so the meeting went as scathach eviscerated Dumbledore's attempts to gain control of the girl. His reputation took a hit along with his powerbase due to losing the many votes controlled by the potters. When he got home that night there would be an empty firewhiskey bottle by the time he got to sleep.

Xxxxx

She was walking back to the dungeon with her thoughts racing. What was she going to do about this? She needed to ensure the safety of the children while also inspiring them to progress on their own. She could reveal her status as a reincarnate but that might scare some off, especially with who she was. No she would need to intercept any problems and then use them to inspire the children to do better. She would start in slytherin. Then she will expand out once she has enough of a reputation of being amenable.

Another thing that annoyed her was the teachers while some would probably help her in her goals; they were few, the reasons why seemed to vary but from what she could see professor Snape and flitwick where the most reliable depending on what the situation was.

Coming out of her contemplations she approached the wall containing the hidden door. Since she could not be bothered with the password she just used her Parsel ability to open it and proceed in. Inside she saw the common room was filled to the brim with people.

"Where have you been!" Demanded the whiney voice of malfoy. With a sigh Alterra walked to what had quickly become her seat. Before looking upon the assembled faces. "I was taking care of the troll, along with gaining capital with another house." she said in a matter of fact tone. The look of shock that she had taken down a troll reverberated throughout the house.

"Yeah right you are a first year, there is no way you could take down a troll!" malfoy shouted and was about to continue till Alterra used a primordial rune to silence him. This shocked the room. Here was a first year using rune magic in a way that has not been seen in millenia. If anything this made them believe her words.

"Now to explain the 'capitol' bit, my mother lily potter was descended from a squib line. Due to this I have reason to suspect that the so called muggleborn are in fact squibed wizarding lines and if they were tested by gringotts would find inheritances waiting for them." she said calmly to the shocked crowd

"Due to this I wish for you to help muggle born with our traditions, teach them, help them understand. Remember they were not raised with these traditions so be calm and explain the reasons. Expect what to you might sound like silly questions as they will be wondering why we do things as we do '' she said Her charisma from her time as a general flooding the room, She was a leader not a follower, she was strong and they on a subconscious level could feel this.

"It is time to fix the mistakes of the past, The previous generations have strayed from the path of slytherin. They have followed the path of Arrogance and ignorance instead of cunning and ambition. Instead of using our cunning to ingratiate ourselves with the others while at school and gain allies for later at school they would have us make more enemies than we could handle through Arrogance. Instead of embracing ambition by aiding and gaining rewards from others, the previous generations would have us remain stagnant and be left behind by the rest of the world."

When she looked around she could see the dawning realisation coming to the people in the room. It was why she had framed it in such a way as to not be offencive to their sensitivities. If things go the way she hopes soon there will be a change within the house of slytherin starting with her saving the life of the bushy haired girl. It was after all for the greater good.


End file.
